Changing Me
by StoneAngel16
Summary: Changing Me is about a girl named Marie who is going through your everyday 16-year-old depression do to heart break. Now when Marie meets the beautiful Edward Cullen she finds herself falling in love with him.


I stepped out into the rain and flipped up my hood. I got into small little truck and drove off to school. When I arrived at school I threw my small bag over my shoulder and walked inside. I didn't really bother in going to my locker so I just slugged off to the Biology room. I took my seat in the usual place that I sat in, the seat that was always in the way back of the room.

I shook off my rain jacket and fixed my sweatshirt a bit, but not my hair. I didn't really care for what my hair looked like. I grabbed my notebook and flipped it out on my desk and started doodling in it. I guess I drew what looked like a broken heart. Okay so you probably want to know who I am and what's wrong with me right? I'll introduce myself I guess.

My name is Marie Johnson. I am 16 years old and a sophomore in high school. I live in the worst place ever, a small town called Forks, Washington. It rains everyday. I have long black hair that goes down to the middle of my back and it's always messy. I have cat-like green eyes and pale white skin with a couple of freckles across my cheek bones and my nose.

I live with my older brother Brett who is 17 years old. We lost our parents in a house fire a couple years ago. What's wrong with me? Well let me tell you. Just recently my boyfriend, Lance, broke up with me over an email and hasn't talked to me since. It was really hard to accept that we were over just like that.

So now here I am in the worst condition I have ever been since the death of my parents. I was in so much pain that I had gone completely numb. I can't smile or laugh anymore. I have absolutely no self esteem and I just to want to die and escape the pain. Unfortunately I was forever stuck as a human in this cruel world of mortality.

Class started and everyone took their seats. I glanced around at the fortunate people who had happy lives. I was nothing. No one ever noticed me or saw me. They didn't even look at me. I was fine with that. All I wanted was to be alone. Though Brett was there for me every day, he made me realize that I was a person, living and breathing, and that finding truelove was what I lived for.

I was glad that I had a brother like Brett because if I didn't I probably would have committed suicide a long time ago, but I had him and he always cheered me up. He was never afraid of his social status going down whenever he talked to me. He always sat next to me in lunch and even made sure I was safe when I got home and he was at work.

Class ended and I grabbed my bag and left the room. I walked down the same hallway I take everyday to get to my Spanish class. I saw a guy walk past me and I never recognized him. He must have been a new student, but I didn't care I just wanted to go home.

A few hours later when Health came around I skipped out and went to the office. I wasn't feeling well so I decided to leave. When I walked into the office I saw the new face from before at the counter. He looked back at me for a split second and then left. I walked up to the counter and got checked out.

I went to my small truck when Brett texted me. _Marie, are you ok? I saw you heading for the office._ So he saw that. I quickly texted him back and got into my truck. When I was halfway home my phone buzzed and I checked it. It was Brett again._ Please try to be careful Marie I have to go to work right now, but I'll come home as soon as possible._ I nodded to myself and pulled up into the driveway.

I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed with my covers completely wrapped around as the pain started to surface. My body grew colder with each passing second and I started to shiver. My breathing hitched and my heart started pounding away at my chest. I shut my eyes and thought about only good things to lighten the pain, but it didn't work.

Memories started flashing in my head and I started screaming. I didn't hear it, but Brett must have come home and when he heard me screaming he was immediately in my room. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Then the tears I held in for so long started pouring out as I began to cry.

Brett stayed there being quiet and holding me as tight as possible. He knew that he couldn't fix the problem so he wouldn't ask me anything and make things worse. I loved him for that. He was the most perfect brother a girl could ever ask for. He was just so kind to me and treated me fairly.

I eventually managed to calm down just a little bit. I was able to stop the screaming and crying and slow my breathing a bit, but Brett still never let me go. I managed to move my arms so that they were held tight around Brett's waist. I buried my face into Brett's chest and tried harder to calm myself down.

As it turned to night outside I was finally able to pull myself together. Brett let me go, but I didn't let go of him. I didn't know if I was going to crumble when he left to go make diner. Brett took my arms off from around him and held my hand and stood up, I did the same. He walked us to the kitchen and started making diner, once handed. Every now and then I would let go of his hand and hold onto his sweatshirt so he could use two hands. I felt so useless.

Brett made some homemade pizza for us and let me sit next to him so I could hold his hand and eat my pizza at the same time. When we finished I helped him with the dishes. I was able to let go of Brett and sat down in the living room. I turned on the TV and watched my favorite show which was Smallville.

When Smallville was over I went to my room and put my pajamas on. I was going to sleep in my bed, but after a while a sharp pain came from my heart. I knew I couldn't sleep alone so I walked over to Brett's room and opened the door. He was lying on his bed and he patted the spot next to him, knowing what I wanted.

I crawled into his bed and held onto his arm. He was listening to his IPod and I stole one of his headphones and put it in my ear. He was listening to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was my favorite song and I immediately fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
